Miyagi Writes Fanfiction
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Lots of fluff leading up to Miyagi writing a fanfiction about Hiroki and Nowaki.


Okay… so it gets off topic a few times… Please don't kill me. I tried and since I have recently become obsessed with egoist, it just kept getting longer! Un-beta'd as per usual. I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Warning- Brief sexual content ahead. Proceed with caution. Thank you. ^_^ Also, contains shounen- ai. And, if you don't like that, I have no idea why you're in this fandom…

--

Nowaki has once again brought me lunch. It makes me wonder if he doesn't have anything better to do in his free time. He could study his medical stuff or do something equally useful. He doesn't though… Instead, he thinks about me, worries is more like it. He wonders what I'm doing, then notices the time and wonders if I'm hungry (I don't usually have time for breakfast)… decides to make lunch… brings it here… At least, that's what he says. It makes me feel happy, almost giddy, that he thinks about me when I'm not around. It also makes me glad that I'm not the only one having such embarrassing thoughts.

It's with these thoughts that I step closer, wrap my arms around his neck, and press a chaste kiss to his lips. My face feels like it's on fire. My ears burn. I duck under his arm. Maybe he'll be so shocked that I'd did that in front of another person, Miyagi, that he'll forget to catch me… Yeah, right. He traps me and tucks my head under his chin. Let the internal wailing begin.

"I love you Hiro-san." He whispers in my ear. My body betrays me and shudders; even after hearing it so many times it still has that effect on me.

"I… love you too… Nowaki." I hope he heard. I don't think I can say it much louder with another person in the room. He pulls me closer to him and I can almost see the happy, dopey grin on his face.

"Aww. Are the little lovebirds having a little cuddle fest? Please, don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show. As I have been, ever since he arrived." He nods toward Nowaki and leaned back in his chair. I sighed. At least he refrained from talking to us like we were babies or animals. I pull regretfully out of Nowaki's arms.

"Didn't you say something about writing a story? I bet you got writer's block after the first word."(1) I cross my arms and head towards my desk to eat my, almost forgotten, lunch. Just as Nowaki's phone rings. He answers, soon looking slightly upset and hanging up.

"They're short a few people at the hospital today. They need me at work in about two hours." I mentally sigh. The instructional day ends in four hours. What a shame. I'm not sure why… it just sounded appropriate. At least we both have tomorrow off.

"That's fine. Are you going to stay here for a bit or go home and get ready?" I try to appear nonchalant. As usual, he notices, and comes closer to wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I'm going to stick around for a bit, if you don't mind. Well, even if you do I'm still sticking around." He then unwraps his arms from around me and plops down in my seat. I somehow end up in his lap. I suppose we look very lovey dovey couple-ish. Apparently Miyagi has the same idea.

"Oh the love! It's sickening. To be so close to it when it doesn't involve me makes my skin crawl. Either sit normally and eat lunch or don't. But if you chose the latter please spare my life and take your little party out to the hallway or bathroom. And while you're there, have fun scarring the poor university students that may be ambling along. I'd rather not die this way, thank you very much." I glare at him. Truthfully, I'd forgotten he was there… again.

Lunch break is almost over and I have a class to teach in ten minutes. Miyagi has a class to teach in half an hour. Nowaki has to leave in about an hour. He still has an hour to blow off and he's staying here. Oh great.

"Nowaki, I have a class to teach in ten minutes." What he says to this will decide my next words.

"Can I…?" He trails off hopefully and gives me his best 'injured puppy' look. I thought only the ukes were supposed to be able to do that… Wait… that would be stereotypical…

"You have to be quiet and not disturb the students… or me. I do have a reputation you know." Said reputation costs students dearly on quizzes. I don't remain unbiased, after all. I'd make a bad politician in America.

"Deal." He says with a beam at the same time Miyagi says, "A bad reputation." I frown at him before gathering up my materials.

"Come on, Nowaki. We need to find somewhere for you to sit." I make sure everything is secure in my arms before he can ask to help carry stuff. I'm not that weak. I carry this much everyday. He opens the door for me.

"Can I sit at your desk Hiro-san? It's closest to you after all." I flush. He always says the things that have the most effect on me.

"S-sure. I usually stand the whole class anyways. Well, unless there's a test." I add the last part slightly nervously. He looked a bit concerned when I mentioned it.

"Ok." He said slowly. "Is there anything I can do?" It's bizarre when he gets so solemn. Almost intimidating… actually, there's no 'almost' about it.

"You can hand out papers if you want; though I usually just spread them on my desk and let them get it." This is strange.

"Ok! Do you have a seating chart? Or should I call names as they're coming in?" I sweatdrop.

"The latter. Expect weird looks though." Back to being happy… I'm glad. He doesn't look right when he isn't acting cheerful. I give him a quick hug before he has a chance to gather up the papers. He looks ecstatic.

The first of the students arrive shooting Nowaki looks and whispering amongst themselves. Then he starts calling names. He said them, the names, slowly as if trying to remember them. Trying to remember the names of students he'd never see again. I find the latest graded writing assignment and start to hand them out only to have them swept out of my hands by Nowaki, who had already finished. Astonishing enough, he remembered all the names of all the students. Now that, is good.

"Hiro-san? Do you have anything else that needs handed out?" The little brats have the nerve to begin gossiping again.

"No. Are you sure you'd rather listen to me lecture than go home and get ready for work?" I don't want to bore him…

"Of course not. Though you were teaching me, you never lectured me. I want to listen to you lecture." That's because you're a fast learner and it only took the threat of a book to shut you up. I thought.

Instead I murmur, "That's because you were a good student."

=:= Because I'm lazy and I still haven't gotten to the point, I'm skipping the rest of this scene. So imagine as you wish. By the way I'm focusing on Miyagi for a moment. Omniscient POV =:=

He had no idea how to start. It was apparent just by listening to his mutterings. "Should I start in the middle and backtrack? No, I should start in the beginning. Or maybe the end would be better… Argh! This is so hard!" Obviously not the best writer in the world, he struggled for another few minutes before trying to solve the next problem. "Should I change the names and spare Kamijou the embarrassment? Nah, that's no fun. Clean and sweet or dirty and dark…? Definitely the latter. Oh the possibilities…" Shinobu, having caught the tail end of the strange rant, decided that he didn't want to know and felt deceived by his mind when he thought, 'Miyagi needs evil lessons…' He mentally rubbed his hands together before resolving that that would look creepy and had Miyagi mentally rub his hands together. Looks like somebody needs sanity lessons…

=:= The next day, still Omniscient POV, Egoist home=:=

Hiroki is checking his email while Nowaki prepares breakfast. Nowaki hums happily, unaware of the impending doom. Miles away, Miyagi is cackling evilly as he uploads a story to a website known as fictionpress and sends the link to said story to a certain colleague. The computer Hiroki is on chimes merrily when the young man receives a new message. Hiroki, curious, clicks on it.

From: "Miyagi"

To: " Hiroki"

Date: Dec 23, 2008 9:15 AM

Subject: Don't Kill Me!

Message: Click Here. I wrote something for you!

Hiroki, wary now, clicked 'here' and massaged his temples while waiting for the webpage to load. Considering the subject and the site, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to like whatever it is. Nowaki, still blissfully unaware of the goings ons, continued humming his jovial tune. The webpage had finished loading and Hiroki began reading the contents. Here's what's on the screen:

'Disclaimer- Names, characters, and incidents are either the product of my imagination or are used fictitiously, and their resemblance, if any, to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. (2)

Warning- Do not read if you are offended by homosexual content of any kind.

Dedicated to my favorite kohai/colleague. I hope you enjoy this!

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki moaned as his ever-enthusiastic boyfriend began kissing and licking down his body. Hiroki found that being on the giving end was often more pleasurable than being on the receiving end. He was glad his boyfriend thought so too. He frowned when he was suddenly flipped over. Nowaki hovered over him, eyes practically glowing with love and lust.'

Hiroki's face grew more and more crimson with each word he read. 'I'm going to kill him!' Was the only thought running through mind.

"Hiro-san! Breakfast is ready!" Nowaki emerged from the kitchen and approached Hiroki, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"N-nowaki! W-what are y-you d-doing? Let's go eat! Get off me!" Hiroki squirmed and stuttered, having a whole one-sided argument with himself, much to Nowaki's bewilderment.

"Are you okay Hiro-san?" His brows pulled together in confusion.

"Yeah! Of course I am! Let go of me baka! I'm hungry!" He continued to wiggle around in his lover's arms. Nowaki reached around to check his partner's forehead for fever.

"Hiro-san! You're really warm! Are you sick? You should go back to bed."

"As appealing as that sounds, I'm not sick."

"Then why are you so warm?"

"Because, I was… er … I don't want to tell you, or anyone else for that matter." He mumbled, looking down embarrassedly.

"Hiro-san, please tell me. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"No. I already said I don't want to."

"Hiro-san-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Does it have anything to do with that email from that guy you work with?" He refused to say Miyagi's name.

"…What if it did?"

"Depends on whether or not it is."

"…"

"…"

"Fine! It is!"

"What did he say?"

"It's not really what he said…"

"What did he do?" Nowaki said while his brain was chanting, 'I'll kill him. I'll kill him.' Over and over the chant went on.

"…He sent me a link to his story." Hiroki admitted with defeat.

"He what?"

"You heard me! See for yourself!" He managed to escape from Nowaki's arms and went to lock himself in the bathroom.

Nowaki, curious about what had made his lover so upset sat down at the computer and proceeded to read. Unlike Hiroki, however, he finished reading it. Then proceeded to try and break into the bathroom.

"Hiro-san! It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was!"

"Nuh-uh! Come on Hiro-san, let's eat breakfast now."

"You just want me to come out. Don't you, you big pervert?"

"…No."

"You liar!"

=:= The Next Day, in Hiroki and Miyagi's office=:=

"Are you okay?" Miyagi asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you're limping worse than usual." The smirk became full blown.

"And who's fault would that be?" Hiroki muttered under his breath as he rushed out of the office, cheeks and ears scarlet. Miyagi chuckled and went back to lazing around.

--

So what do you think? And who wants to read what Miyagi wrote other than me? Sorry it took so long to get to the point and I hope the rating is right… Next I'm going to start working on a terrorist one, and maybe go back and edit the romantica one? I don't know…


End file.
